undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Askhole
Askhole is a brick wall OC, created by Person-Man-Thing Official Description Appearance Askhole has a fairly simple design, being a brick wall. In fact, that IS his design. He's a standard brick wall, albeit a bit wet. The most complex thing about him is the horrible graffiti written on him, saying "Askhole." That's really it. Just a red, wet, brick wall with "Askhole" on it. Personality Askhole is a brick wall, he lacks a personality. However, it's the personality the other Monsters have given him that shines. He has several issues, but rather helps Monster's overcome his issues instead of overcome his own. Others claim he's more understanding, and will NEVER share anyone's secrets. He's a great guy, and anyone who talks to him generally ends up feeling better afterwords. Not everyone, because most don't care about talking to a brick wall for an hour, but a good amount of people. Backstory One day, some random monster built a brick wall in Waterfall. He didn't know why, he just did, for fun. Sometime later, a monster looked at the brick wall. They began to talk to it for a bit, and eventually began to talk to them for an hour, or so. After a while, they changed from talking to the Brick Wall. they told all of their friends about it, and soon enough, the Brick Wall became Askhole. Relationships Trent Trent once talked to Askhole about his life. He complained that he felt like nobody was good, but felt he was the worst of them all. After complaining about everyone around him, Trent stopped and laughed, realizing how egotistical he sounded. His most asked, and only question, is "Why do I hate everyone?" Abigail Abigail went up to Askhole about her future. She talked about how she was a jerk, and wanting to change, but, thanks to her past, nobody wanted to talk to her. After she was through, she realized that Askhole was her closest thing to a proper friend, and began making common appearances. Her most asked question is "Can I change?" Larry Larry wanted to talk to this "Askhole" guy, but couldn't find him. Saddened, Larry spent 5 hours crying and talking to a brick wall. He complained about how he can't find the Askhole guy, and spent the rest of the time crying. His most asked question is "Where is Maskhill?" Harcules Wilson Pride wanted to see the fuss about Askhole. When he went to the brick wall, he introduced himself as Harcules, and started to talk ALL about his beautiful life as a god, and how NOBODY can compare to his power. He left in 30 minutes, but often comes back when he learns something new. His most asked question is "Wanna hear something cool about myself?" Kristen Kristen talks to Askhole more than most, mostly because he's the only one who never breaks one of her rules. She talks about how obedient and kind Askhole is, and points out how she even breaks her own rules at times. Her most asked question is "What's new, Asky?" Magical Sabrina An unknown member of the Magical 6 (confirmed not to be C or D) goes to Askhole daily to vent about her life. She asks and ponders about life on the surface and how they will be treated once they get onto the land. She asks about the Sebastian dolls, about ParTriangle Studios, and other such things. Her most asked question is "Why?" Terrence "T" Down When Terrence visited Askhole, he was confused why everyone was hyped out over a brick wall. Nonetheless, he (and Pearl) visited the wall, and soon found themselves amazed at him. They talked about their problems, about Sir Reyal and his annoying concerns, and other crap, before ending with a nice beat drop. Pearl still visits often, but Terrence stopped visiting after the first time. Pearl's most asked question was "Should I really do it?" Sir Reyal Sir Alexis Reyal was one of the earliest visitors of Askhole and sees him in a different light. He sees Askhole as a patient, and asks him about his life and how he's improving. He considers Askhole a good friend, but knows that, in the end, he's just talking to himself. His most asked question is "How does that make you feel?" Stats & Battle info AT: 0 DEF: 50 (Brick Wall) HP: 1000 Gold dropped: 0 EXP Earned: 0 ACT Options: Check, Ask Attacks Askhole is a brick wall, he has nothing. Strategy * Askhole can only be challenged by the player, and will take a while to kill normally. He doesn't reward any EXP. There is no reason to fight Askhole. Flavor Text * It's Askhole! * Smells like cement. Quotes * ... * Thank you. Epilogue only Role Neutral/Pacifist Askhole is encountered in Waterfall, where you can fight him. If the player chooses not too, they can spend a while standing near Askhole. If the player has fought and spared Harcules, he'll ask the player why they're hanging out with the wall, and questions if the player thinks he's not cool. True Pacifist Epilogue Askhole can be talked too, and he says a simple "thank you," when you talk to him. If he were involved in the "Bring it in, Guys!" moment, he'd be carried by Harcules, trying to prove his strength. Genocide During Waterfall, Askhole can be encountered. He can be killed, and will automatically be challenged if the player speaks to him. He isn't a required kill, however, because he doesn't reward EXP, and isn't even a monster. Trivia * Person you askhole where's my ring * If you kill Askhole, he breaks apart rather then turning into dust. Gallery TBA Category:OC